A Chocolate Shop, A Carrot, and One Odd Gift
by Fraya Morningside
Summary: A surprise rests on the horizon for the adventurous Sorcerer Hunters. But will they be ready for it?
1. Very Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Carrot. If I did I would return him…sometime…. Oh, and (just  
  
in case you've been abducted by aliens in the past and don't know anything) I don't  
  
own Bakuretsu Hunters either. If I did own them I would use them to destroy history (a  
  
class which I'm not doing too well in), but let's just keep that between you and me.  
  
Oh! I just remembered! I do own the bad grammar in this story! So if you try to correct  
  
it, your efforts will be in vain, bad grammar is here to stay ladies and gents so bare with  
  
me.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Carrot was hungry. Very hungry. So hungry that even Chocolat sounded good,  
  
and he hated Chocolat! With exaggerated weakness he staggered behind the other  
  
Bakuretsu Hunters, begging for attention. No such luck. He turned away, disappointed  
  
and so it was with bleak eyes that he scanned the shrubs lining the road for something,  
  
anything to eat.  
  
  
  
Carrot began to drift farther and farther apart from the group. His stomach hurt!  
  
And he was tired! And bored! And his stomach hurt! And…and…and…there were no  
  
babes to distract him from the fact that he was really, really hungry! Oh, and his  
  
stomach hurt too.  
  
Carrot opened his mouth to vocalize his feelings when he saw it. He turned to  
  
yell for help, but no sound escaped his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as his  
  
arms flailed with decreasing strength. But, at least his stomach wasn't hurting anymore.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later a frustrated Tiramisu was scanning a scraggly bush for any sign  
  
of that numbskull, Carrot. Beside her, Chocolat had gone into her usual hysterics,  
  
chanting phrases like "darling" and "I never proved my love to you" and so forth.  
  
Tiramisu looked with eager eyes toward Marron, expecting some kind of relief.  
  
"Any sign of him?" she pleaded.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Marron calmly replied, "Ni-san seems to find trouble easily,"  
  
and he wandered off with a remarkably solemn face, to search elsewhere for his clueless  
  
sibling.  
  
"Frankly, I don't give a damn whether we find him or not! Without him, I can  
  
finally put the moves on Marron," Gateau mumbled to himself. Growing aware of his  
  
female audience he ad-libbed a poor, "Oh, and I ::cough:: hope he finds his way back. I  
  
mean, it would be dreadful if he fell off a cliff onto a rock and died on impact. Perhaps a  
  
rock kind of like my," Gateau's thoughts wandered, "Oh, Marron!" and he was off too,  
  
with considerably less compassionate motivations.  
  
  
  
Behind her mirror-like spectacles Tiramisu rolled her eyes skyward. Wonderful!  
  
Not only was Carrot gone, but; Chocolat was acting crazy, Marron was not helping, and  
  
Gateau was on some weird drive, and it was hot and the leather under her dress was  
  
becoming uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Of course as the shy and sweet sister she  
  
uttered no complaints. Instead she continued to search for her somewhat secret love.  
  
A flicker of beige and brown caught her attention from under some dried leaves.  
  
Crouching down, she removed the leaves only to uncover a small and delicately crafted  
  
doll. It was the spitting image of him. The spiky brown hair, the dumbstruck facial  
  
expression and the glazed and empty eyes. The other….  
  
"Marron!" Tira called out to her companion, "I think I found something."  
  
  
  
Dashing toward her he dropped to her level and peered over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, in-san, why?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Carrot, you're so manly and strong---"  
  
"Real debonair---"  
  
"A true gentleman---"  
  
Three buxom girls echoed in chorus.  
  
"Huh," a groggy Carrot raised his head. He really had to stop having these sort of  
  
dreams. They were becoming too realistic. Not that that was bad or anything. It was just  
  
that good dreams made it all the more harder to stay awake.  
  
Just then a soft breast rubbed against his shoulder and suddenly he knew this  
  
wasn't a dream.  
  
"Come spend the night with me," a brunette giggled.  
  
"No, me," the girl rubbing against him cried with playful eyes.  
  
Soon the third issued a request similar to the first two.  
  
"Have no fear my doves. I, the Messenger of Love, Carrot Glace, never leaves a  
  
lady unsatisfied," he smirked. The corners of his lips raised as his heart and brain  
  
pounded. 


	2. Frills and Pantyhose

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakuretsu Hunters. If I did I would be rich enough not to be sitting here writing this fic. Really, you should already know that I don't own this show. I mean, come on.  
  
Author's note: Beware, I'm typing this while listening to the Kodacha theme song, you have been warned. If medical ailments arise, I am not responsible. I repeat…I am not  
  
R-E-S-P-O-N-S-I-B-L-E!!!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
" I always knew that someday Darling might leave me for another woman's tender embrace, but this is ridiculous! I'm way better looking than any old doll and my hair is a much more natural color! When I get my hands on---"  
  
"Hush, please," a disgruntled Chocolat was interrupted by a very stern faced Marron. Who, true to form, stood rigid and steady regardless of the rising emotional chaos. But, alas a man could only stand so much.  
  
Turning to face Tiramisu he began, "This is truly a rare form of forbidden magic. I remember Big Momma telling me something about it. I'm grieved to say that I only recall a mere fraction of the legend. If I remember accurately, a thousand years ago a tribe of female sorcerers ransacked villages, leaving doll-like figurines as commemoration to their pillaging."  
  
Tiramisu's eyes fogged over and gently overflowed with tears for Carrot. Chocolat wobbled from side to side, eventually collapsing into a mass of tears. Gateau laughed, coughed, and looked around to see if anybody (namely Marron) had heard him.  
  
"There's something else that I am positive I have forgotten. Ah, well. It doesn't matter. I would brave anything to save my older brother," Marron pledged.  
  
"Uh, Mar…Marron," Tiramisu's voice cracked between silent sobs, "how are you  
  
going to save Car…Carrot? I thought victim meant that he was…he was…that is to say…dead."  
  
"On that you are wrong," Marron said with a determined smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Amid a tangle of purple and green pillows and drapes Carrot sat nibbling on a long and pointy…[I know what you're thinking…hentai] vegetable.  
  
Behind him three scantily dressed girls massaged his muscles into a lax state. Leaning deeper into the cushions, Carrot drowsily fought to keep his eyes open. It was so hard to stay awake, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.  
  
Ever since puberty this had been his one everlasting dream; what more could a guy ask for that a bunch of HOT babes pampering him, with a promise for something more?  
  
Noticing his tired state the trio jumped to attention.  
  
"Another carrot?"  
  
"Do you want me to rub harder?"  
  
"What can I do to pleasure you?"  
  
Carrot grinned. Finally, girls noticed and paid attention to him instead of Marron or that brain-dead Gateau! Three beautifully concerned faces all turned to him. That was the last thing he saw before slipping into a delirious unconsciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Chocolat Misu, dressed in a frilly blue dress and maryjanes, whined.  
  
"I'm a woman dammit, not some stupid little girl that still plays with dolls! Just look!" and she proceeded to remove the upper half of her dress.  
  
"No. Please, put your clothes back on, this is serious. Carrot is in danger and you and your sister are going in," Marron ordered.  
  
"But---"Choclat began.  
  
"Now, or I'll show you what I can do without the top part of my clothing on," the raven-haired man finished.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh! Thank you for the chocolates sir! It was so very, very, awfully nice of you to let the two of us look around your store! But it was super-dooper* of you to give us candy too!" a round-faced Tiramisu beamed from underneath a lacy bonnet.  
  
"You young girls are so sweet. I just had to share some of my sweets with you," the aged clerk replied with a wrinkly smile.  
  
"Yeah, we're young. We're young girls alright, that's us. Nope, we're not older girls with big boobs or anything. We're just little girls with tiny tits. We're two little darlings! " Chocolat tried to join the honeyed conversation.  
  
"So much for saving Carrot," Tiramisu muttered under her breath. Bracing herself for the onslaught of exclamations from the old shopkeeper, Tira readied herself to change clothes. She didn't much care for what she was wearing now, but she had put it on with the knowledge that if she wore it, Carrot might be saved. So much for that notion. Jeez, sometimes Chocolat's mouth was just too big for her own good.  
  
Looking into the old man's eyes, Tiramisu noticed something peculiar. The peculiar spread to his cheeks and nose, to his lips and chin, finally engulfing his whole body.  
  
And then she saw it. She knew that this was how it had been for Carrot and was for Chocolat too. Closing her eyes, she let it consume her, falling backward with one dying thought.  
  
Carrot.  
  
* If you are wondering where I found my spelling for –dooper, blame Winnie the Pooh. 


	3. The Best Plans of Mice and Men Often Go ...

Macho Men and Reality  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Carrot Glace. I don't own Carrot's shirt. But I do own this rock. Yeah! I own a rock, I own a rock ::dances around in circles, holding the rock over her head, singing:: Oh! Look reader it's Carrot. Say hi Carrot. Carrot, tell the readers that I don't own Sorcerer Hunters. ::Carrot comes forward and eats the rock::. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! My only possession in the world ::pulls out handy- dandy model two thousand mallet and proceeds to pound Carrot into kingdom come. Carrot spits up the rock::. Oh! Look reader. I own a rock, I own a rock. ::pulls mallet back just as Lin-san walks into to say hi when she sees Carrot fly past::.  
  
Lin-san: In case you were wondering, I own the mallet. Thank you. ::smile::  
  
Author's note: I was watching Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time with my friend Lin-san today. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the chicken in the game.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"It's not like he ever really did anything. He's not smart, causes trouble, and often forgets to brush his teeth," Gateau tried to consul Marron.  
  
"That is my brother you speak of," Marron replied in a deadly voice.  
  
  
  
"I know, I know. But, you see, Marron I'm so much more man than he is! I could take his place and sleep with you! Just look what you're missing! Viola!" Gateau flexed in front of a very not impressed Marron.  
  
Turning away from Gateau, Marron stared into the campfire. It had been hours since he'd seen either of the Misu sisters. He was starting to worry. He knew from experience that eleven times out of ten, Chocolat was not to be trusted in important matters. Sometimes she reminded him of Carrot. Not very much, but every so often. Rising Marron left a strutting Gateau with the tent and entered Ambivolae, one of Spoolner's oldest cities.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Dotta here! I've got..." a puzzled Dotta searched along the country lane for the Hunters. After fifteen minutes or so of looking she decided to abort the message and return home. What Big Momma didn't know couldn't hurt her.  
  
  
  
"Bye-B," she giggled to the sky as she vaporized into a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"I love it when you push me this high! Wee!" a gleaming Tiramisu exclaimed from her perch on the wooden swing.  
  
  
  
"I have to go Tira..."  
  
  
  
"No, you can't leave, don't you see?" Tiramisu pleaded to the retreating figure.  
  
Running towards it she gasped until it became a faded shadow, and then nothing.  
  
Into the emptiness Tiramisu whispered, "I love you..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh! Darling! You can 'pump me up' anytime! I love your accent!" Chocolat babbled.  
  
  
  
"Yah."  
  
  
  
"I really think that we're meant for each other!"  
  
  
  
"Yah."  
  
  
  
"I mean, you like to showcase your body, I like to show off mine..." Chocolat hinted.  
  
  
  
"Yah."  
  
  
  
"Plus, you know how to say just he right things to make a girl swoon and blush simultaneously!"  
  
  
  
"Yah."  
  
  
  
"Oh! I want to be Mrs. Arnold Schwarzenegger!" Chocolat whimpered with hearts in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yah," Arnold grunted as he lifted another barbell.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Carrot awoke to find himself chained, and hungry. Carrot had a bad feeling. Not only were the chains freezing, but also he was naked and freezing. And if Carrot know only one thing, it was that: being cold, chained, and naked was bad...really bad.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Who's dead sexy, I am, I am. Come on Marron, gaze upon my rippling pectorals and tight buns!" Gateau belted as he danced in front of the fire.  
  
  
  
"If you think I'm sexy and you want my body come on baby let me know! I'm too sexy for my..." Gateau paused midsong. Marron wasn't even there. Finally Carrot was gone and out of the way to Marron. But, now Marron was gone!  
  
What was he gonna do? Look for Marron? Nah.  
  
  
  
Rotating his hips in a burlesque fashion, he began to sing once more, "I'm too sexy for my..."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: Well that's all for now. I've had only four reviews in so many days. I refuse to write until that number doubles. ::Fraya walks around with picket sign chanting 'On strike, no write. She grabs Lin-san and hands her a sign:: Lin-san: Hi minna! I was just--- Fraya interrupts saying: You can't talk to them, ::points to the reader:: they're mean. ::Lin-san's eyes expand:: Lin-san: Ohhhhh... :: Hits Lin-san with sign:: not like that! More anger. More determination! Where is you're motivation?! Whose side are you on? :: Lin-san cowers:: Lin-san: I'll try again. ::lifts sign and runs in opposite direction shouting 'Minna you better write or she'll come after you! Remember she has a rock!' 


	4. Into a Dream and Out of a Ditch

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters, but I do own a rock (just in case you  
  
don't remember). I wish I owned the world too. Ah, well. ::postal man arrives and  
  
delivers a package::. Look reader, I got a package! ::Fraya rips the wrapping paper off  
  
and throws it on the ground:: Oh! Look! The chicken from the Zelda game noticed my  
  
endearing dedication! I knew all of that kissing up would pay off! She sent  
  
me an autographed egg! YEAH! I own a rock and an EGG!  
  
::Lin-san enters the room::.  
  
Hey Lin-san look! I own an egg!  
  
Lin-san: Wow! That egg is really cool. Yea, it's really cool and it smells good and it  
  
looks shiny and I bet it even tastes good. It's a good thing that you don't like to eat eggs  
  
isn't it? You are so cool and funny and kind and sweet and you have a beautiful egg.  
  
Can I see it?  
  
Fraya: Uh…::hugs the egg to her heart:: ko.  
  
Lin-san: Yea!  
  
::Lin-san grabs the egg and splits into a frying pan::  
  
Lin-san: Mmmmm…::licks the yellowness off her plate::  
  
Fraya: BAKA! THAT WAS MY EGG!!!!!!  
  
::Lin-san runs in fear::  
  
::Fraya chases her around the kitchen, frying pan waving like a cleaver::  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I portray some of the characters from SH a lil' different so don't  
  
whine. I like fire, but not flames.  
  
~*~  
  
Marron crept slowly towards the deceivingly harmless entrance to the toy store.  
  
His dark eyes darted back and forth. Underneath his silky bangs, beads of sweat rolled  
  
his forehead.  
  
  
  
He shifted from foot to foot, uncertain of his mission. He considered going back  
  
to camp to endure more of Gateau…  
  
  
  
Unsure of what to do, Marron looked towards his reflection in the glossy shop  
  
window. He measured himself and the worthiness of his goal, and that was when it hit  
  
him. Carrot.  
  
  
  
His brother had defended him as a child, and supported him as a man. Marron  
  
would do anything to repay him.  
  
  
  
With a renewed sense of purpose, Marron grasped the brass door handle, twisted,  
  
and pushed.  
  
Stepping over the doorjamb, he entered into a new dimension of terror.  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
An hour later Marron found himself standing at a four-way intersection of  
  
corridors. The store had proved larger than it's modest outside structure had promised.  
  
  
  
Turning left, Marron knew instinctively that he had found the door he wanted.  
  
Swiftly, he passed through the entryway and found himself face to face with a  
  
room full of mayonnaise jars.  
  
They lined the walls, top to bottom, with…Barbie accessories. Cloths hung neatly  
  
on their own little sized-sized hangers, and miniature furniture sat regally on shelves.  
  
To Marron's further shock, sized under-things were folded with obsessive neatness in  
  
the tiny drawers.  
  
  
  
While reflecting on how a person could possibly obtain such a wide variety of  
  
related-related items, he came upon a shirt with the words "Player in Training" written in  
  
bold pink lettering across the front.  
  
  
  
But before Marron could reflect on this new enigma, "it" hit him. Without a  
  
sound, he wilted gracefully to the floor.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
In the dark room, Tiramisu sat on the bed awaiting Carrot. Pulling the flaps of her  
  
robe tight over her breasts, she shivered.  
  
  
  
"I LOOOVEE YOUUUUUUUUU!!" echoed throughout the room as arms  
  
encircled Tiramisu from behind, pushing her to the bed.  
  
  
  
Gazing into the face of her attacker, she discovered that it was a bewildered  
  
Carrot.  
  
  
  
Frozen in an uncertain position, Tiramisu looked into his eyes with curiosity.  
  
  
  
"Oh, God," Carrot muttered.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"I am Chocolat Moon!" Chocolat proclaimed as she bounced towards the villain,  
  
looking extremely NOT threatening in her orange mini-skirt.  
  
  
  
"Gwaaaah!" the evil pile of sludge replied with an attack of earth shattering  
  
boulders.  
  
  
  
"Save me Tuxedo-Carrot," Chocolat Moon cried as she dodged the rocks that fell  
  
like missiles.  
  
  
  
From the shadows a man emerged, Ahem, more like a boy wearing a top hat,  
  
faded brown sweat-pants, and a ripped tweed jacket. It was none other than… (insert  
  
dramatic music) …Tuxedo-Carrot!  
  
  
  
"The cavalry's here. The cavalry is just some guy in a tweed jacket, but he's  
  
here," Tuxedo-Carrot warned.  
  
  
  
"Hiss," the monster taunted.  
  
  
  
"How dare you insult my beloved Chocolat with such accusations!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"Hiss," the monster repeated.  
  
  
  
"Listen, there's no need to get all uppity or anything on me, but-"  
  
  
  
"You know that Glob?" Chocolat Moon queried with an amazingly dumb look on  
  
her face.  
  
  
  
"It's a SHE, and yes, she and I dated once or twice," Tuxedo-Carrot explained,  
  
"Don't worry, it was before I met you. Back when I was a free man and my nights were  
  
filled with love instead of empty moonlight, no pun intended."  
  
  
  
"Gwarhar," the she-sludge laughed, spraying everyone with spittle.  
  
  
  
"You know this is why we broke up," Carrot scolded, "You were always trying to  
  
conquer the world. Oh, and you spit at me too."  
  
  
  
"Gawee," the she-glob apologized.  
  
  
  
"Forgiven. Now that I think about it, you're bulbous head, in the moonlight…it  
  
makes me hungry for lovin'," Carrot implied with raised eyebrows.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gor…gee (roughly translate globian, I took the language in middle school,  
  
means Who…me)?" the she-glob batted her eyes.  
  
  
  
"You busy?"  
  
  
  
"Go."  
  
  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
  
  
And so, Tuxedo-Carrot and the she-glob walked off into the horizon. Leaving  
  
Chocolat Moon to clean up the broken stones and slimy residue.  
  
  
  
"There's no justice in this world," she complained.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
It was dark. Very dark. From the inky blackness came a loud exclamation, "Ow!  
  
Dammit!"  
  
  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed in the still of the night as booted feet trampled the  
  
grassy foliage. Louder and louder the sound increased. The silhouette stumbling forward  
  
out of the grasses, with a sigh of relief…and promptly fell into a drainage ditch. Above  
  
the resounding splash, a series of curses issued forth, and to the side, a raccoon raced out  
  
of the undergrowth chattering angrily. It paused quietly in front of the ditch, and watched  
  
unblinkingly as the filthy lump visible through the sewage shifted enough to reveal an  
  
utterly soaked and smelly human shape, barely discernable because of the mud plastered  
  
to its skin. A pair of arms flailed out, grasping blindly for the rim of the ditch. A string  
  
of profanities one again cut through the cool night air, startling the nocturnal animal, who  
  
in turn backed up a few steps, then continued to stare. Its patience was rewarded when, a  
  
few seconds later, a head followed to arms with a grunt of strain. The animal blinked  
  
once as a pair of eyes opened in the otherwise unidentifiable face. Suddenly, a spray of  
  
liquid issued forth from the mouth of the shadow, narrowly missing the raccoon. With a  
  
noise of alarm, the scavenger jumped to the side then fell silent. Eyes met and silence  
  
feel on the clearing once more. In this calm, one could almost hear the thoughts radiating  
  
from the shadow 'Come here cutie. Let Milphey give you a kiss. Come here. Help me  
  
out of this ditch, I am stuck, come here.' As if by magic, the raccoon began to inch  
  
hesitantly towards the obviously simple-minded person, until it was a few measly steps  
  
out of grasp. With an invisible grin of victory, the shadow was preparing to reach out for  
  
help when the creature darted in and licked the outreached hand…and with a snort of  
  
disgust, spit out the offending taste…right into the sad silhouette's face. Under the  
  
onslaught of an angry glare, the critter scampered away, its back end swishing back and  
  
forth as though to mock the shadow's predicament. Milphey's dark eyes stared balefully  
  
at the odious creature for a few more seconds before scanning the ground. Finally, his  
  
vision connected with what he'd been searching for, just in time to see the  
  
aforementioned raccoon swagger over and lick the object lying near a bush. Finding the  
  
object tasted much better than the mud covered Haze Knight, he decided to take the  
  
brown-eyed doll home to his children, for a plaything.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the drenched Milphey gazed in wide-eyed horror as the nocturnal  
  
animal fondled his doll. Standing precariously he attempted to regain his balance despite  
  
the uneven ground. Failing, he landed with a splash, right back into the sludge.  
  
  
  
"Ugh…" he grunted upon impact.  
  
  
  
The raccoon flitted off into the dense underbrush with the doll of Carrot in tow.  
  
This mission was all wrong. What to do now?  
  
  
  
With a cry of frustration, Milphey gathered his energy. He heaved himself out of  
  
the pit and took off across the road…and promptly found himself belly flopping into the  
  
adjacent ditch on the opposite side of the lane. Wiping the grime from his eyes, he  
  
decided that Carrot wasn't important anyway.  
  
Like it? REVIEW! Please. 


	5. Dancing and Diving

Disclaimer: Helen Fielding is a journalist who lives in London. She is currently at work  
  
on both the screenplay of and a sequel to Bridget's adventures. And she doesn't own  
  
Sorcerer Hunters. Neither do I...damn...  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: My sister Kelse, is playing the Sponge Bob Squarepants game, and  
  
while it goes against everything I stand for, I dedicate this next chapter to her...it makes  
  
her happy, and quiet. Oh, and to my dedicated readers who left me a total of ten reviews!  
  
The feedback is much appreciated. Now you won't have to die. Good for you!  
  
  
  
Good news, readers, I'm now passing European history! Whooooo- hoooooo!  
  
  
  
::Lin-san slinks into the room where Fraya sits typing dutifully away::  
  
Lin-san: Burp! Hey, Fraya, you forgot to mention the rock in the disclaimer.  
  
But you don't need to worry! You don't have to worry about it anymore! I ate  
  
it!  
  
Fraya: (through slanted eyes) Oh really...(said in a dangerous voice) come here  
  
Lin-san I'll pluck it out of you...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was pink, with flowers along the hem. Gloves wound snugly around graceful hands  
  
and delicate feet were tucked in matching pink slippers. With a sash of peach wrapped  
  
around the waist of the dress and pearls dangling--- the ball began.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I have this dance my lovely?"  
  
  
  
Placing a silk-covered hand into the offered one, Marron entered onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
A waltz was played by dedicated musicians in a corner of the ballroom near the ice  
  
sculpture and refreshment tables. The melody was sweet and simple, one of Marron's  
  
favorites.  
  
  
  
His evening was a fun one. The man dancing with him was fluid and sure. As the night  
  
sky wore on Marron became thirsty, and so he excused himself from his partner.  
  
  
  
Focused on the punch bowl in front of him, Marron never saw the bulky man fill the  
  
arched entryway.  
  
  
  
"Marron," a brusque voice boomed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama," Marron mumbled.  
  
  
  
Lifting one foot over the other, Marron set out towards the closest exit. Unfortunately the  
  
only way out was through the muscle-bound Gateau.  
  
  
  
Leaping across the polished floor, Gateau reached Marron.  
  
  
  
Grabbing him, Gateau dragged him around the room, holding him tight to his chest.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Marron, LOOK AT ME!!"  
  
  
  
And Marron knew he had left the dream behind and entered the inner sanctions of hell.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Tiramisu was happy. She was wearing her favorite bathing suit, the pink one that made  
  
her feel beautiful. Her skin was glossed with suntan oil and she was well aware that she  
  
was currently the only pretty girl on the beach.  
  
  
  
Giggling with self-certainty, she walked into the tide. The water lapping at her feet,  
  
seduced her into wanting more. Arms outstretched she cut into the sea. She swam,  
  
feeling free and lighthearted.  
  
  
  
Eventually her arms became tired and so she decided to float for a while. Turning onto  
  
her back, she looked up into the sky.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, her head collided with something hard, very hard.  
  
  
  
Panicked she righted herself and looked behind her. A door with a shiny black handle  
  
floated on the surface of the placid blue waters. Grasping the handle she pulled. The  
  
door opened into a vacuum of no sea, just cold. 


	6. An Abandoned Mother of One

Disclaimer: ::Fraya sits in front of her computer eating a ham and provolone sandwich::   
  
The only thing I own currently is myself. ::men in sunglasses enter the room and   
  
surround Fraya::   
  
Men in glasses: (unison) No. We're member of the government and we own you.  
  
  
::Grab Fraya by the arms and drag her off::   
  
  
Fraya: So long Minna!   
  
  
::Lin-san enters the room and eats Fraya's sandwich::  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Lin-san helped me write some of this story. So...um...you can sorta   
  
thank her too. But not too much, her head might explode. ::eyes slink side to side::  
  
  
I dedicate this story to fragmented sentences, which, my English teacher calls a bad   
  
thing!   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Chocolat."  
  
  
"Carrot."  
  
  
"Chocolat."  
  
  
"Carrot."  
  
  
"Chocolat."  
  
  
"Carrot."  
  
  
"Chocolat."  
  
  
"Carrot."  
  
  
"Chocolat."  
  
  
"Carrot."  
  
  
"Chocolat."  
  
  
"Carrot."  
  
  
"Chocolat."  
  
  
"Carrot."  
  
  
"Chocolat."  
  
  
"Carrot."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Carrot, just look at the wonderful little baby we've created," a beaming Chocolat   
  
smiled at the father of her baby.  
  
  
"Let me see him," Carrot asked.  
  
  
"Okay," Chocolat lifted the downy blanket to reveal an infant.  
  
  
"It's, I mean, he's lovely...yeah...looooovvveeely," carrot pulled at his suddenly   
  
restricting collar, "is it hot in here, or is it just me?"  
  
  
"It's you baby," Chocolat sexily insinuated.  
  
  
The baby, restless lifted its head. It was six foot seven with bulging orange eyes and   
  
maroon pupils. His skin was gray and its fingernails were longer than Carrot's nose.   
  
  
"I knew you would love him! I knew that the minute we had a baby together that you   
  
would never, ever, leave me," Chocolat squealed.  
  
  
"That reminds me, I gotta go," and Carrot was gone in a trail of dust.  
  
  
"Dammit," Chocolat made a face towards her son.  
  
  
"This is the song that never ends..." the baby sang.  
  
  
"Shut up!" Chocolat screeched.   
  
  
"Yes, it goes on and on..."the baby continued.  
  
  
"That's it!" Chocolat made to mover her hand over the baby's mouth, but her hand never   
  
connected. She was out cold. 


End file.
